Happy Birthday, you perverted rabbit
by OnePieceLover77
Summary: It's Akihiko's birthday, and he gets the last present he ever would have expected from Misaki. Written past four am, so it isn't anywhere close to my best work, but whatever. ONE-SHOT


**AN: First Junjou Romantica fanfic ever. It just happened. Don't ask.**

"Misaki, I'm home!"

Usami Akihiko stepped through the door and looked around for the little brunette as he hung up his coat. Today had been exhausting. Nothing but meetings…. ugh.

"Uh- um, w-welcome home, Usagi-san…" Misaki stuttered from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. "Er… how was your day…?"

"Boring and pointless." Akihiko replied, sighing vehemently. "I hate meetings."

"Oh… yeah, you really do, don't you…"

"You're acting weird." the silver-haired man observed almost instantly, striding over and wrapping his arms around the little uke from behind possessively. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, everything's fine…" to Usagi's surprise, Misaki twisted in his grip until they were facing each other and then the petite boy hugged back, burying hid face in the older man's chest. "Just, uh… I didn't know if YOU remembered, but… happy birthday…"

Akihiko's eyes widened in shock. That's right; it WAS his birthday, wasn't it? It was touching to know that Misaki had remembered it.

"Oh… I suppose you're right… well, thank you very much Misaki. You really are cute."

"Shut up!" the younger's voice was muffled by the author's shirt. "I'm not a girl!"

"Yes, I know that VERY well."

"PERVERT!"

Pulling back a bit, the small brown-haired boy bit his lip, blushing furiously.

"I, uh… I had some trouble trying to figure out what to get you, but um…I finally decided…"

Eyes shut tightly; Misaki took a deep breath, then did the very last thing Akihiko ever would have expected him to do. He leaned up and kissed his older lover, cheeks blazing.

For a second, Usami was too stunned to do anything, but quickly returned the affection, parting Misaki's lips with his own and slowly tangling their tongues together. He wanted to make this last as long as he could.

Eventually the two broke apart, the younger still bearing a remarkable resemblance to a ripe strawberry. Smiling gently, Akihiko pulled the boy to his chest once more.

"Thank you Misaki. That was a wonderful gift."

"That wasn't all of it." the kid mumbled, pressing himself farther into the warm body before him in total humiliation.

"Oh, there's more?" Akihiko asked, raising an eyebrow. This was unexpected.

Fidgeting, Misaki peeled himself off the author, his movements looking a little forced. He opened a drawer and pulled out a plain little box, handing it to the lavender-eyed rabbit.

"Uh, I went to a few stores, and then I accidentally got turned around and walked into one I've never seen before… it was, a little- different, you could say." he blurted, the blush deepening and beginning to spread down his neck and up to his ears. "The lady there sort of pressured me into getting this…"

Taking the box and opening it curiously, Usami had to stop for a minute to stare at what was inside.

A shiny pair of handcuffs glinted at the bottom, sparkling in the light.

Never in a million years would he have guessed that sweet little Misaki could manage to actually buy something like this without passing out. Lifting his gaze to stare intensely at the utterly mortified boy in front of him, he was speechless for a moment before finding his voice.

"First- do you realize what these are exactly, and second, do you know what you have just gotten yourself into?"

The brunette flushed profusely, so dark that he appeared almost purplish.

"Yes, I get it! I, uhm… It's not like-"

He was interrupted by Usagi taking him by the arm and starting to drag him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Oi!" he yelped. "Wait a second! Uh… what about dinner?"

"That can wait as long as it needs to." Akihiko replied coolly, still pulling the wriggling Misaki along. "I have no intention of simply having FOOD tonight."

"YOU ARE SO PERVERTED!"

Needless to say, nobody heard from either of the two for the next few days.

**o(^-^)o**

**Well, it could have been better. AND WAY LONGER. It's past four in the morning, give me a break.**


End file.
